Scherzkekse
Besprechungen im Chat oder Mailwechsel der Gamemaster mal anders oder Wie lasse ich auch Andere an den irren, wirren, verpeilten und zum wegschmeissen komischen Unterhaltungen der Spielleitung teilnehmen. Gespräch vom 01.06.2012 über Religion, Kirche und GM Andy der sich vorstellt, wie er als Pastor die Kirchengemeinde beseelen würde und GM Mara's Gedanken dazu: ''' Andy: *lach* Ja, ich hatte auch gerade Kopfkino: Nu mal hergehört, wir singen jetzt Frohlocked und dann trinken wir einen auf Pastor Andy.... Mara: Halleluja sog i !!!! *rofl* Und wenn du zuviel Messwein intus hast sag ich dir dann hinterher....das es nicht heißt...."Suchet mich nicht in der Unterführung" sondern "führet mich nicht in Versuchung" *wegbrech* Andy: *wegbrech* '''Neues aus der Rubrik "Zwei GM sind kreativ" 12.04.2012 (Heute: Ideensammlung von Graphiken und was unbedachte Äußerungen anrichten können) Seitenhiebe auf gewisse Software-Firmen und TV Sender sind nicht zufällig und fallen unter das Recht der freien Meinungsäußerung. andy.kw48: *wegbrech* Echt ich kann nicht mehr...*Stupser weiterhin lachend einsteck und Deine "Empörung" ignorier* Okay, Schatz, weißer oder rosa Mamor? Ich färbe auch gerne lila, blau grün (Oh, dann hätten wir grün auf grün...sehr passend, wie meine berühmte Graphik, weißer Adler auf weißem Hintergrund)...... Mara_K@rocketmail.com: *LOOOOOL* Weißer Adler auf weißem Hintergrund *wegbrech*......ich wollte eigentlich weiter empört sein ^^....*schlapplach* andy.kw48: Das ist mein Hauptwerk, Mara und weltberühmt! Ebenso meine Hausarbeiten an der Uni: weiße Schrift auf weißem Hintergrund. Nobelpreisverdächtig kann ich nur sagen.... Mara_K@rocketmail.com: *weiter lach und schon tränen in den Augen hat* meine berühmte Graphik.....*sich nicht mehr einkrieg* {C}Mara_K@rocketmail.com: das hat was von Des Kaisers neue Kleider *rofl* {C}Mara_K@rocketmail.com: sehen sie nicht Herr Professor...ich hab eine Arbeit abgegeben hinten und vorne beschrieben ^^ andy.kw48: *LOL* Es bedurfte keinerlei Worte, Prof hat auf Anhieb verstanden..... Ich hatte aber noch eine Arbeit mit schwarzes Schrift auf weißem Hintergrund, falls es zu unleserlich gewesen wäre...somit doppelt Arbeit, aber der Adler war mein Meisterstück....*G* Mara_K@rocketmail.com: wo kann ich denn dein berühmtes Meisterstück mal bewundern? *sich langsam wieder beruhig* nee nee nee da denkt man nicht das dabei irgendwie ein Seitenhieb kommt und dann liefert der mir wieder ein verbales Meisterstück ab *langsam wieder zu Atem komm* andy.kw48: Im Prinzip in jeder größeren Galerie...*unschuldig tut, sein Meisterwerk rauskram und es vor den Bildschirm halt* Und jetzt gerade live und in "Farbe"..... Mara_K@rocketmail.com: *breitgrins* ich vermute du hast es in deiner unendlichen Güte sogar Microsoft zur Verfügung gestellt so das ich es schon jahrelang immer bewunder wenn ich Word aufmache...^^ andy.kw48: NEIN! Microsoft gegenüber bin ich ein erklärter Gegner...Ich habe auch nicht Word und den blöden Shit ...die bekämen das nie und wenn sie mir die FA schenken würden...Nein, nein, nein....Aber man sieht es bei Werbungen, als Desktophintergründe und überhaupt...überall, nur nicht bei Microsoft und RTL...^^ Mara_K@rocketmail.com: *wegbrech* {C}Mara_K@rocketmail.com: also ich muss jahrzehntelang blind gewesen sein. Ich werde meine Augen offen halten....WEIT offenhalten andy.kw48: Wenn Du es doch nicht gewusst hast, WER dieses Bild entworfen hat.....Dein bescheidener Andy gibt eben nicht damit an...*sich selbst umarm und küss vor Bescheidenheit*...Boah, ich glaube, ich bin am durchdrehen...*Looooooooooooooooooool* Mara_K@rocketmail.com: *nicht mehr kann* Pssst..hier haben wir GM Andy dabei erwischt wie er wieder was ausbrütet...^^ Nein, wir glauben keine Eier..aber eventuell wieder Attacken auf unser Zwerchfell..... Datei:Andy Nachdenken.png Die GM's in Aktion: 300px Mara versucht Andy vor dem schockierenden Bild zu schützen, denn Lucas bedroht.... 300px Die armen kleinen Bibis by Andy (Wehe wenn er losgelassen wird) Datei:RikerPicard 1.png Datei:RikerPicard2.png Datei:TOS.png 280px 16.November 2011: Vorausgegangen war ein wundervoller Zug von Lucas alias Ryan Stewart - hier ein Auszug: Er legte den Kopf etwas schief und grinste amüsiert. "Ist da gerade der '''Brutpflegetrieb in Dir erwacht? Soll ich schon mal Nistmaterial sammeln und mit dem Nestbau beginnen?"'' Bei der Unterhaltung im Chat darüber schien GM Andy mit den Gedanken aber ganz woanders zu sein, sehr zur Erheiterung von GM Mara *G* • Andy: Jaaaa, das war ein ganz süßer Zug von Lucas, Brustpflegetrieb, Nistmaterial und Nestbau. Da hat er aber mit einem ganzen Zaun gewunken! *LOL* • mara: ähm Brutpflegetrieb Andy nicht Brustpflegetrieb...den hat eher Ryan gegenüber Becci *wegbrech* • Andy: Brutpflegetrieb! • mara: *wegschmeiss* • Andy: Mist, heute erwische ich irgendwie nicht die richtigen Tasten *sich wegschmeiß vor lachen* • mara: made my day *schlapplach* Zur Adventszeit 2011 - 26.11.2011 Sonntag, 1. Advent 10 Uhr In der Wissenschaftsabteilung lässt Commander Ricardo G. durch seine Leute drei Elektrokerzen auf der Ablage neben seinem Schreibtisch installieren. Adventliche Stimmung breitet sich aus. Die Freude ist groß. 10:14 Uhr Beim Überbringen eines Berichts in die Wissenschaftsabteilung bemerkt Lt.j.G. Rebecca S. aus der medizinischen Abteilung die provokante Weihnachtsoffensive in der Nachbarabteilung und kontert umgehend mit der Aufstellung des 10-armigen schottischen Kerzensets „McDrive" zu je 15 Watt in der Krankenstation. Stunden später erstrahlt das ganze Deck im besinnlichen Glanz von 134 elektrischen Weihnachtsdekorationen. 19:03 Uhr Im Hauptmaschinenraum registriert die wachhabende Chefingenieurin Lt. R. irrtümlich einen Defekt des Energiemessgerätes für die Station, ist aber zunächst noch arglos. 20:17 Uhr Den Freunden Darren B. und Ryan S. gelingt der Anschluss einer Kettenschaltung von 96 Halogen-Filmleuchten durch sämtliche frisch angepflanzten Bäumchen im Aborethum an die Hauptenergieleitung der Station. Stationsmaskottchen und Mungodame J. beginnt verwirrt nach einem Partner zu suchen um mit der Paarung zu beginnen. 20:56 Uhr Der Sicherheitschef JC D. sieht sich genötigt, seinerseits einen Teil zur vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung auf Ganymed beizutragen und montiert auf einem Andockpunkt der Station das Laserensemble „Metropolis", das zu den leistungsstärksten der Föderation zählt. Die Außenhaut des 40 m entfernt angedockten Stationsschiffs hält dem Dauerfeuer der „Nikolaus"-Projektion mehrere Minuten lang stand, bevor sie mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zerbröckelt. 21:30 Uhr Im Trubel einer Julklap-Feier im Hauptmaschinenraum verhallt das Alarmsignal. 21:50 Uhr Die fast 50-jährige Kriegsveteranin Tasha M. zaubert mit 190 schnell hintereinander gezündeten Photonentorpedos den Stern von Bethlehem direkt über die Station. 22:12 Uhr Eine Gruppe romulanischer Diplomaten irrt verängstigt durch die Station. Zuvor war der Warbird mit dem Ziel Romulus versehentlich in dem mit 3.000 bunten Neonröhren gepflasterten Hangardeck gelandet. 22:37 Uhr Die Raumsonde "Voyager 3250" funkt vom Rande des Sektors Bilder einer angeblichen Supernova aus dem Triangle; die Experten in San Francisco sind ratlos. 22:50 Uhr Ein leichtes Beben erschüttert die Umgebung des Hauptmaschinenraums; der gesamte Komplex mit allen verfügbaren Ressourcen läuft brüllend jenseits der Belastungsgrenze. 23:06 Uhr In der taghell erleuchteten Station Ganymed erwacht die Kommandantin Dana M. und freut sich irrtümlich über das vermeintlich andockende Föderationsschiff. Um genau 23 Uhr 12 ordert sie am Replikator einen Kaffee. 23:12 und 14 Sekunden In die plötzliche Dunkelheit der gesamten Station bricht die Explosion des Hauptmaschinenraums wie Donnerhall. Durch die stockfinstere Station irren verstörte Menschen: Menschen wie Du und ich, denen eine Kerze auf dem Adventskranz nicht genug war.